


Sam Showing His Wife Generosity

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Can I request Sam showing his wife generosity, love, and expression in other ways because she doesn’t celebrate any holidays.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Sam Showing His Wife Generosity

Jan 31- Sam surprised you with tickets to your favorite artist’s concert. He knew you’d always wanted to go, but you never have anyone to go with, so he took it upon himself to make that happen.

Feb 12th- Sam surprised you with a home-cooked meal. He knew that after a full day of running errands and seeing all the pink and red for valentines day would drain you, so he took matters into his own hands.

March 8th- Sam arranged for you and a few friends to spend the day at the spa full of manicures, pedicures, and massages. When you asked him why, his response was, “Because I love you.”

April 28th- Sam convinced you to take a week-long vacation with him to Bora Bora.

May 11th- After a long day at work, Sam ran you a hot bath where he bathed you and listened to you talk about your day.

June 1st- Sam took you on a shopping spree. You hated shopping, but you did need some new clothes.

July 17th- Sam took you to a Wine and Paint class for the first time. You’d had so much fun that you made him promise to take you once a month from now on.

August 28th- You had a cold, you were the worst when you were sick, and Sam took it upon himself to take care of you. Something that he always did when you were sick. He made sure that you drank plenty of fluids, made you your favorite soup… well _he_ didn’t make it, he went and picked it up from your favorite restaurant, but that’s kind of the same thing… right?

Sept 19th- He knew you shouldn’t be eating this, but ice cream was your favorite dessert, and Sam took you on an ice cream date and even bought home a gallon of your favorite flavor.

Oct 27th- The weather was getting cooler so that meant bonfire season was starting. Sam invited all of your friends and his over for dinner, a movie, and a bonfire. The two of you spent the entire time snuggled together after dinner.

Nov 3rd- 4 words - **Hot Air Balloon Festival**!!! They made you happy, you’d never been on one, but the sight of them made you super happy, and being up close to them made you feel like you were flying. Your heart was full, but it almost exploded when Sam informed you that he had arranged for the two of you to take a ride in one.

Dec 8th- Snow angles gave you life!!! And since you grew up in a place where it snowed, you made some while you were young every winter, and Sam made it a point to take you back home during the winter every year to make sure that you kept your tradition.


End file.
